


Ты для меня важен

by Imaginary_Land



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Land/pseuds/Imaginary_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между Доктором и Донной возникают отношения больше, чем дружеские, хотя оба они изначально не стремились к этому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты для меня важен

Донна никогда не предполагала, что это случится именно так. Более того - она не предполагала, что это вообще случится именно с ним. Она не была в него влюблена – он совсем не в ее вкусе, тощий марсианин со взглядом, проникающим вглубь тебя и вытаскивающим все твои тайны наружу.

После библиотеки, когда Донна, наконец, не сдержалась и дала волю слезам, Доктор без спроса вошел в ее комнату. Присел на кровать. Донна подняла заплаканное лицо от подушки, и он молча заключил ее в объятия. Она уснула тогда на его плече, нарыдавшись вдоволь, а наутро его уже не было. Донна чувствовала себя слегка неловко – не то чтобы в этом было что-то, нет, друзья для того и нужны, чтобы при них можно было иногда поплакать. Он не вспоминал об этом случае, и она не заговаривала об этом. А потом они отправились на ту проклятую планету, где он чуть было не погиб.

– У тебя оставалась ТАРДИС, и аварийная программа доставила бы тебя домой, – попытался сказать он ей, но она набросилась на него с кулаками. 

– До твоей глупой башки вообще может дойти что-то? Я беспокоилась о тебе, не о том, что не смогу вернуться домой!!! – заорала Донна изо всех сил.

Доктор заморгал и поглядел на нее с таким видом, словно это действительно не приходило ему в голову. И тогда она поцеловала его. И тут же испугалась своих действий, потому что он не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть на нее своими вытаращенными глазами. Донна смутилась и пробормотала:  
– Ладно, забудь… Все равно ты ничего не понимаешь, как был марсианином, так им и остался.

– Я не с Марса, – машинально проговорил он с легкой запинкой, продолжая глядеть на нее.

– Это неважно, ты все равно ведешь себя, как… как инопланетянин! Все, я сказала, оставим это!

Но невысказанные слова все равно давили на нее, жгли ей язык, и Донна не сдержалась:  
– Ты не можешь постоянно считать, что твоя жизнь ничего не значит для нас. Ты считаешь себя героем, но на самом деле это ужасно эгоистично – не думать о том, что мы не хотим терять тебя. Не твою машину времени, не твой космос и вселенную, – Доктор слабо улыбнулся на это, – но тебя! Марта, между прочим, считает так же. А Роза? Думаешь, она бы тоже смирилась с тем, что ты чуть не умер?

Это был запрещенный прием, и Донна это знала, но он сработал. Лицо Доктора перекосилось, и он задышал так, словно ему не хватало воздуха. 

– Знаешь, – внезапно сказала Донна, – я была влюблена в выпускном классе. Он был первым, с кем я поцеловалась, и первым, кто назвал меня особенной. Я тогда рассмеялась и сказала, что ничего во мне особенного нет, но он только добавил: “Каждый человек для кого-то особенный” – и посмотрел на меня так, что у меня чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло… Это был самый счастливый месяц в моей жизни.

– И что потом? – тихо спросил Доктор.

– Потом? Его сбила машина, – бесцветным голосом произнесла Донна. – Прямо перед выпускным. Я не пошла на вечеринку, проплакала до утра. Мама не знала – я не говорила ей о нем, никому не говорила. Мне казалось, что я не заслуживаю такого счастья и что все может кончиться в любой момент. Так и произошло, только не так, как я предполагала… Никогда ничего не происходит так, как мы предполагаем… Но жизнь все равно продолжается.

Вот, она собиралась утешить его, а в результате сама расстроилась. Донна вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Как обычно, ничего у нее не получается.

И тут Донна почувствовала прикосновение его губ к своим. Легкое, неуверенное сначала, потом более смелое. Он раздвинул ее губы, проникая внутрь. Этот поцелуй был далек от страсти и желания – просто отчаянная необходимость, потребность в ком-то. И она откликнулась, потому что в ней жила такая же потребность. Двое людей, у которых никого больше не было, и которые отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга. Потребность в ласке, любви, нежности, – то, что нужно любому существу. 

Донна стала раздевать Доктора, внезапно ощутив острую необходимость почувствовать его тело, дотронуться, поцеловать. Будь это кто-то другой, она бы была более неуверенна в себе – ее тело не было идеальным, она это прекрасно знала и в глубине души вовсе не считала себя физически привлекательной. Но сейчас это было неважно, ее отношение к себе было неважным, потому что она вовсе не стремилась к тому, чтобы Доктор потерял от нее голову или что-то подобное. Она просто пыталась дать ему то, в чем, как она знала, он отчаянно нуждался, несмотря на все свои попытки казаться сильным, быть выше этого, – ощущение того, что он нужен кому-то и что кто-то любит его. Его реакции были вполне человеческими – он застонал от удовольствия, когда она запустила руки в его волосы, нежно массируя кожу и одновременно целуя его везде, где могла дотянуться. Он, в свою очередь, раздел ее, и она вздрогнула от ощущения его прохладного тела. Донна обхватила его ногами, приглашая. Он вошел в нее, и Донна не сдержала крика страсти. Сильнее, сильнее, глубже… и она уже кричала в оргазме, которого не ожидала. Доктор кончил одновременно с ней и опустился рядом, зарывшись в ее волосы и тяжело дыша.

Донна прижалась к нему. Вставать ей не хотелось – странное чувство покоя и нежности переполняло ее. В конце концов она приподнялась на локте и заглянула ему в лицо – глаза Доктора были прикрыты, и он казался полностью довольным. Донна слегка толкнула его в бок:  
– И никогда не делай так больше!

Доктор открыл глаза, глядя на нее в изумлении, растерянности и, как показалось Донне, со скрытой болью, словно его внезапно ранили. Она удивленно посмотрела на него, когда он отодвинулся и, запинаясь, выговорил:  
– П… прости… я… но… я думал, ты не против… – он смущенно опустил голову, выглядя словно нашкодивший щенок, и Донна бы рассмеялась, если бы у нее в этот момент не защемило сердце. Она обхватила его лицо ладонями, заставляя посмотреть на нее, и улыбнулась:  
– Я не об этом. Когда ты уже научишься меня слушать? Просто не попадай больше в опасные ситуации… – нет, это невозможная просьба, – без меня… – все равно невозможная… – и, по крайней мере, не веди себя так, словно твоя жизнь… ты сам… для меня неважен. Потому что это совсем не так.

Доктор облегченно вздохнул и обнял ее:  
– Постараюсь.

Донна сильнее прижалась к нему:   
– Договорились.


End file.
